videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Cusp II
''Dragon's Cusp II ''(Japanese: ドラゴンのカスプ 2 Doragon No Kasupu ''II) is a sequel to the first Dragon's Cusp. Gameplay is similar to the first one, but added new features such as inventory system, a hit point system, plus EXP and other features from Japanese RPG games. The graphics is now replaced with tile sets as to replace the blocky graphics with pixelated graphics. Gameplay ''Dragon's Cusp II has four basic game modes: an overworld map, town and dungeon maps, a battle screen, and a menu screen. The overworld map is a scaled-down version of the game's fictional world, which the player uses to direct characters to various locations. The primary means of travel across the overworld is by foot, but a canoe, a ship, and an airship become available as the player progresses. With the exception of some battles in preset locations or with bosses, enemies are randomly encountered on field maps and on the overworld map when traveling by foot, canoe, or ship, and must either be fought or fled from. The game's plot develops as the player progresses through towns and dungeons. Some town citizens offer helpful information, while others own shops that sell items or equipment. Dungeons appear in areas that include forests, caves, mountains, swamps, underwater caverns and buildings. Dungeons often have treasure chests containing rare items that are not available in most stores. The game's menu screen allows the player to keep track of their experience points and levels, to choose which equipment their characters wield, and to use items and magic. A character's most basic attribute is their level, which can range from one to fifty, and is determined by the character's amount of experience. Gaining a level increases the character's attributes, such as their maximum hit points (HP), which represents a character's remaining health; a character dies when they reach zero HP. Characters gain experience points by winning battles. Combat in Dragon's Cusp II is menu-based: the player selects an action from a list of options such as Attack, Magic, and Item. Battles are turn-based and continue until either side flees or is defeated. If the player's party wins, each character will gain experience and Gil; if it flees, it will be returned to the map screen; and if every character in the party dies, the game will be over and all unsaved progress will be lost. Dragon's Cusp II was the first game to show the player's characters on the right side of the screen and the enemies on the left side of the screen, as opposed to a first-person view. The player begins the game by choosing four characters to form a party, and is locked into that choice for the duration of the game. Each character has an "occupation", or character class, with different attributes and abilities that are either innate or can be acquired. There are six classes: Fighter, Thief, Black Belt, Red Mage, White Mage, and Black Mage. Later in the game, the player has the option to have each character undergo a "class upgrade"; whereby their sprite portraits mature, and some classes gain the ability to use weapons and magic that they previously could not use. The game contains a variety of weapons, armor, and items that can be bought or found to make the characters more powerful in combat. Each character has eight inventory slots, with four to hold weapons and four to hold armor. Each character class has restrictions on what weapons and armor it may use. Some weapons and armor are magical; if used during combat, they will cast spells. Other magical artifacts provide protection, such as from certain spells. At shops, the characters can buy items to help themselves recover while they are traveling. Items available include potions, which heal the characters or remove ailments like poison or petrification; Tents and Cabins, which can be used on the world map to heal the player and optionally save the game; and Houses, which also recovers the party's magic after saving. Special items may be gained by doing quests. Magic is a common ability in the game, and several character classes use it. Spells are divided into two groups: White, which is defensive and healing, and Black, which is debilitating and destructive. Magic can be bought from White and Black magic shops and assigned to characters whose occupation allows them to use it. Spells are classified by a level between one and eight, with four White and four Black spells per level. Each character may learn only three spells per level. White and Black Mages can potentially learn any of their respective spells, while Red Mages, the Ninja and the Knight cannot use most high-level magic. Changes from the first game * This game now features improved graphics than the first one, which is similar to the game "Adventure". * Sound effects are replaced with more improved sounds than the first game. * New features taken from many Japanese RPG games. * Features a new world "Overworld". * First game to have more music than the first version. * New characters, enemies and levels. * First game in the Dragon's Cusp series to include save data Version differences Nintendo Entertainment System/SEGA Master System/MSX computers * Save data are either stored via password/ROM (for the MSX computers) * Graphics are both similar * Controls can be different on these platforms * Screen resolution are also different on these platforms PC-8801 * Save data are either stored via floppy or via RAM * Colors were also reduced, similar to the NES/Master System/MSX version * Sounds and music are reduced to lower quality * Controls are more different Sharp X68000 * Save data are either stored via floppy or via RAM or via hard disk * Colors are gradually increased to 65,535. However, it ran on 512×512. * Controls are more different than the NES, SMS, MSX and the PC-8801 version. Legacy This sequel has also been included in the Dragon's Cusp Screensaver in 1993. This game was also released on Virtual Console in 2016, along with the first Dragon's Cusp and the rest of the series. Category:RPG Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:SEGA Master System Games Category:MSX games Category:NEC PC-8801 games Category:Sharp X68000 Games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games by Ebon Category:Dragon's Cusp series